hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was the final year in a string of three extremely active Atlantic hurricane seasons. The season officially began on June 1, 2012, and ended on November 30, 2012. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possibly at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Tropical Storm Alberto on May 12. Two additional tropical cyclones, Beryl and Chris, developed in the month of May, marking the first time three tropical cyclones developed in the Atlantic during the month of May. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:31/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/05/2012 till:14/05/2012 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:19/05/2012 till:22/05/2012 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:26/05/2012 till:30/05/2012 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:18/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:C1 text:"Debby (C1)" from:23/06/2012 till:29/06/2012 color:C1 text:"Ernesto (C1)" from:24/07/2012 till:26/07/2012 color:TS text:"Francine (TS)" from:01/08/2012 till:12/08/2012 color:C3 text:"Gerald (C3)" from:03/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:09/08/2012 till:15/08/2012 color:TS text:"Irving (TS)" barset:break from:15/08/2012 till:21/08/2012 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:20/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 color:C3 text:"Keith (C3)" from:22/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:C1 text:"Lindsey (C1)" from:28/08/2012 till:03/09/2012 color:C3 text:"Michael (C3)" from:30/08/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C2 text:"Noreen (C2)" from:03/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C3 text:"Oscar (C3)" from:10/09/2012 till:05/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Patty (C2)" from:03/10/2012 till:05/10/2012 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" from:11/10/2012 till:14/10/2012 color:TS text:"Sandy (TS)" barset:break from:12/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:C1 text:"Tony (C1)" from:22/10/2012 till:29/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Valerie (C3)" from:22/10/2012 till:25/10/2012 color:TS text:"William (TS)" from:01/12/2012 till:02/12/2012 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:31/05/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:30/06/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:31/07/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:31/10/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:30/11/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Alberto' 'Tropical Storm Beryl' 'Hurricane Chris' 'Hurricane Debby' 'Hurricane Ernesto' 'Tropical Storm Francine' 'Hurricane Gerald' 'Tropical Storm Helene' 'Tropical Storm Irving' 'Hurricane Joyce' 'Hurricane Keith' 'Hurricane Lindsey' 'Hurricane Michael' 'Hurricane Noreen' 'Hurricane Oscar' 'Hurricane Patty' 'Tropical Storm Rafael' 'Tropical Storm Sandy' 'Hurricane Tony' 'Hurricane Valerie' 'Tropical Storm William' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2012. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2018 season. This was the same list used in the 2006 season, with the exception of Francine, which replaced Florence. The names Francene, Rafael, Sandy, Tony, Valerie, and William were used for the first time this year. 'Retirement' On April 11, 2013, at the 35th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gerald, Keith and Valerie from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Gary, Kirk and Vanessa for the 2018 season. Category:Cooper's WMHB Seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons